warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Warface
Warface is a first person shooter game developed by Blackwood Games. Overview Warface provides gamers with a constantly updated extensive PvE universe full of dramatic multiplayer co-op missions, a full set of class based PVP, and is available internationally on the PC as an Open Beta. Warface is supported by a free-to-play business model. Warface was developed by Crytek Kiev with the help of Tencent. On 2019, the developers of Warface left Crytek Kiev to form an independent development company, Blackwood Games, which will take over all further development of Warface. The Russian version is the Main Server of Warface.It supports the base of the other servers, such as the weapon balance. The developers leaving Crytek to form Blackwood Games caused contract issues for Warface Brazil and Warface Vietnam and they will no longer be updated. These servers use the October 2018 version of the game. Types of Combat Versus: Warface's Player-Versus-Player; Players have 5 different classes to choose from, and can engage in a multitude of game types, such as the typical Team Deathmatch, Plant The Bomb, Free For All, Storm, and more. The Player / Team must complete the given objectives in order to come out as victorious over the other Players / Team. These objectives differ depending on game type. Co-op: A team of up to 5 Players engage in combat against the AI-driven Blackwood forces in dozens of scenarios at different levels of difficulty. These scenarios can be as simple as taking down a primary target (essentially a "Boss"), or escorting vehicles while Blackwood troops advance. New PvE Missions are added in daily, ensuring that Players stay entertained even after they beat the previous missions. Player Classes Main Article Rifleman: The bread-and-butter of any squad, the Rifleman excels at medium range, out of reach for Engineers and Medics, and too close-range for Snipers. Typical Rifleman guns consist of Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Carbines, and others. Engineer: The Engineer is more mobile and close-range than the Rifleman, and as such is equipped primarily with SMGs and other fast rate-of-fire guns. These SMGs are devastating at close range, but lose their power over distance, thus putting the Engineer at a closer engagement range than the Rifleman. Medic: A specialty class dedicated to keeping the team alive and in good shape. While not quite suited for 1v1 combat, Medics are equipped with shotguns that are absolutely destructive at close range. Sniper: The only class that is actually usable at long range belongs to the Sniper. The Sniper's bolt-action or semi-auto Sniper Rifle allows it to kill individual enemy troops in a single hit. SED: A class with unsurpassed armor that is ideal for players preferring a class for "tank"-oriented tactics. Has the ability to perform co-op climbs alone, as well as the inability to be knocked down. Game Partners, Game Status, Licensing, and other Attributes Blackwood Games does not manage the game servers themselves, and instead Warface is being licensed to a few companies around the world to make the game available. Likewise, these companies do not have identical versions of Warface and all are currently in Open Beta. *'Mail.Ru - '''Publisher of Warface Russia. Main server of Warface. *'Level Up! Interactive - 'Warface publisher in Brazil. *'GoPlay -''' Online game publisher in Vietnam. *'My.com -' publisher for Warface West after February 1, 2017. *'Gface -' publisher for Warface Turkey. Originally published Warface West as well but stopped on February 1, 2017. Warface Turkey was closed on February 15, 2019. *'Netplay -' Warface publisher for Warface Thailand. The operation was stopped on April 12, 2018. *'Nexon - '''Warface publisher in charge of distribution in South Korea. The operation was stopped on November 27, 2014. *'Tencent - '''Co-producers of Warface that released Warface in China. The operation was stopped on June 18, 2015.